Tonakh
'''Tonakh '''was an orc shaman of the Chainbreakers clan, who was later inducted into the Blood Tusks and taught some of the secrets of their blood magic. He was, for a brief time, the wielder of the Grey Fulcrum, until he was slain by an angel of Ylle in the Brilliant Sanctum. Description Tonakh was described as having wise eyes, a headdress, a bone shirt, and a body covered in tattoos. After he was ritually killed by the Blood Tusks, Tonakh offered his arms up to the psychopomp at the Black Gates. Not long after this, he purchased two reptilian arms from a strange mage-merchant. Personality Tonakh's personality was marked by a constant struggle between orcish aggressiveness and the calmness required of a shaman. This struggle seemed to worsen after Tonakh learned to wield blood magic. Abilities Tonakh had a number of totems at his command, which summoned ancient spirits that could perform specific tasks. He was also a capable warrior, favouring polearms as his weapons of choice. His reptillian arms had strange metallic scales and provided great physical power, although sometimes they seemed to have a mind of their own. After becoming initiated into the Blood Tusks, Tonakh also learned to use some rudimentary blood magic. Possessions Tonakh's most significant possessions were his totems and, for a time, the Grey Fulcrum. History Tonakh was raised among the Chainbreakers, a huge orc clan dominating the Chain Steppe in the Leviathan Bay region. He was taught by the shamans of the Chainbreakers but came to reject their violent ways, and left to travel on his own. He joined with Gaius Kvath after the latter had just slain Botuk Grey-eye, the Chainbreakers chieftain, and lost several of his companions in the struggle. The two became close companions, and he was present when the party broke into the tomb of the Grey Admiral and acquired the legendary spear, the Grey Fulcrum. The Fulcrum chose Tonakh as its bearer to charge it with power and slay an Immortal. At one point, the party had a run-in with the Blood Tusks, a smaller clan of orcs acting as rivals to the Chainbreakers. Tonakh ended up joining the Blood Tusks, who ritually killed him in order to unlock his latent power over blood magic. Tonakh then saw a vision of himself being pulled into an eternity of torture at the hands of the spirits bound to his totems. He traded away his arms to a psychopomp to stave off death, and learned to use blood magic. Tonakh replaced his arms with reptilian ones purchased from a bizarre mage-merchant. The arms were stronger than his old ones but occasionally acted on their own. Not long after this grafting was done, Tonakh was killed by an angel in the Brilliant Sanctum while trying to charge the spear with the power of light. The Grey Fulcrum then passed to Inganno Asklepios. Appendix Appearances * Shadowborn Category:Player Characters Category:Orcs Category:Characters from Equis Category:Deceased Characters Category:Low magic users Category:Primal magic users